


Boggarts & Bodies

by communisthamster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communisthamster/pseuds/communisthamster
Summary: The Marauders (and Lily) face boggarts in their sixth year DADA class. And, well, they see a whole lot of themselves.Chapter One told from Lily's perspective, Chapter Two told from James'.(implied Wolfstar and Jily)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Lily

Lily was excited, okay, that’s a lie, she was nervous. More nervous than she had ever been in a Defense Against the Dark Arts class before, in fact. It was unusual, she loved practicals. Having grown up in a muggle home, learning about magical creatures made her feel more connected to the wizarding world. But, this was different. Boggarts were quite literally your worst fear. She was scared to see what it manifested itself as, she was scared to see what her friends greatest fears were, and she was scared that soon everyone would know hers. Whether a blessing or a curse, she didn’t have any more time to dwell on it.

“Ms. Evans,” the professor beckoned.

She stepped forward, wand at the ready, repeating the incantation in her head. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to let it stay long. She was nervous, but suddenly, she was confused. She had expected something scary, not the boy who had pestered her for six years now, not James Potter. She lowered her wand, unsure of what to do. She met James’ - the boggarts - eyes, not daring to turn around and see whatever face the real James was making. And then it spoke.

“Evans,” he frowned. 

“Potter,” she replied out of habit.

“Who said you could talk to me, hmm?” His eyes darkened as a frown spread across his face. Lily stepped back. “I don’t know why I bother. You never were that bright anyway, typical of your sort,” he spat. “I thought you were different,” he continued, “But, you’re.. eugh.. boring, plain, unattractive, stupid, unworthy, you don’t deserve to be here, ya know?” He smirked, “Mudblood.”

“Riddikulus!” She snapped out of her daze, James would never say that to her. It wasn’t real. She smiled, looking at the boggart James, who was now doing a particularly energetic chicken dance, with a fancy chicken costume to match. Her smile didn’t last long though, it turned to a frown as she walked to the back of the classroom. Her biggest fear was James Potter turning on her? Marlene opened her mouth to say something, but their attention was quickly turned to Peter. Everyone wanted to know what the infamous Marauders feared.

For the second time, Lily stared at James, boggart James, that is. Except this time he was joined by Sirius and Remus. Exact replicas of Peter’s best friends stood in front of him, except for one thing. Their eyes were cold, devoid of mischief. The three boys, boggarts, huddled together, and then they laughed. They would point at Peter, whisper something, and then erupt in thunderous laughter. This went on for quite some time. The real Marauders stood behind Peter, stunned.

“Riddikulus,” Peter practically whispered. But it worked. Suddenly the three boys were hanging upside down on brooms. Shirts over their face and flying around in front of the class at high speeds and without direction. Something that the real Marauders were quite likely to do, Lily thought. A soft chuckle escaped Peters mouth as he made his way to the back of the room. 

James was up next, Lily stood up straighter. What was the golden boy afraid of? He looked determined, his wand raised in front of him as he stepped forward. He probably already knew what his boggart was, he was pureblood, after all.

An old man and woman appeared at James’ feet, unmoving, lifeless. Lily gasped, but James didn’t hesitate.

“Riddikulus!” He shouted. Except, it didn’t work. His parents' bodies were replaced by Peter. James faltered and he took a step back.

“Riddikulus!” It didn’t work. Remus replaced Peter. 

“R-riddikulus,” now Sirius was at James’ feet. Lily looked away from the boggart for the first time. The real Sirius had placed his hand on James’ shoulder and whispered something. But James just shook his head. 

“Riddikulus,” James choked out. But, oh. Lily looked at the floor. A tear slid across her face because she was looking at herself, dead. Her death was part of James’ worst fear. She peered her gaze from herself, unable to look any longer.

“I can’t do it,” James turned around and met Lily’s eyes. His eyes were red and puffy, so were his cheeks, tears were still streaming down his face. He walked over and collapsed against the wall. 

Sirius stepped forward, and once again the boggart morphed into the Marauders. James, Remus, and Peter stared at Sirius, their faces a mix of sadness and anger. Peter was the first to move, he shook his head and walked away. The other two were still staring at Sirius. It looked like James was crying, but she couldn’t tell.

“I always knew you were going to join them,” James finally spoke, “You are a Black after all.” 

“No,” Sirius replied, “I wouldn’t.” 

“The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black!” James sneered, “It’s in your blood.” He turned and walked away.

“Prongs! Wait I swear,” his voice cracked, “Moony? You believe me, right? Moony I wouldn’t!” 

“Stop.” Even Lily shuddered at the force of his words. “You picked your side. It’s over. We’re over.” The word we’re was filled with emotion.

“Moony, please I-” But Remus, the real Remus, stepped forward and pushed Sirius back before he could finish. Lily watched as Remus stood face to face with himself, as if looking in a mirror, but the boggart didn’t shift. Lily blinked. 

She wished she hadn’t opened her eyes. The scene was awful. James, Sirius, and Peter were strewn across the floor. Their limbs bent at unnatural angles, deep gashes ran across their bodies, blood was gushing out of them, quickly covering the floor. And Remus, he was covered in blood himself, except he was standing. And unlike the others, he wasn’t covered in his own blood, he was covered in theirs. Both Remus’s dropped to their knees at the same time. Both Remus’s began crying at the same time. Both Remus’s reached toward Sirius at the same time. 

“Riddikulus!” The professor finally intervened, “Class dismissed, there’s no homework.” 

Lily stayed planted against the wall as the rest of class filed out, she was watching Remus and Sirius. Sirius had managed to pull Remus up, but he was sobbing into his shoulder. Sirius was staring at the wall, his face devoid of emotion. James slowly stood up and walked over the two. Peter followed a minute later. Lily took this as her cue to leave. She glanced back as she walked out of the door. James was whispering rapidly, Sirius was nodding, but he didn’t open his mouth, Remus was sobbing, and Peter looked like he'd seen a ghost.


	2. James

“It’s okay Moony, really, no one knows what that really was,” James continued, “And we’ve been safe, you’ve never hurt us, it’s been okay, good. It’s been good.” Remus kept crying. “And Padfoot, we all know you’d never join them, you’re one of us, mate.” He glanced at Peter for help, but he just looked like he’d seen a ghost. Hadn’t he? “You’re not like them, even if your last name's Black, we’re your family.” Silence, well, except for Moony’s sobs. 

“Let’s go back.” Sirius said after Remus had stopped sobbing. He was still crying, but it was silent. James nodded eagerly and they left the classroom. They walked to Gryffindor Tower in silence. James and Peter led the way with Sirius and Remus following, still attached at the waist. The two were now whispering to each other, a good sign. 

James thought about the boggart as they walked. He knew he was going to see his parents, but he thought he’d be able to get rid of the boggart in one go. But Peter, then Remus, then Sirius, even Lily. It was the war, he knew it, but this just made it so much more real. In just over a year they’d be helping, he hadn’t realised what that meant until now. What was at stake. James vowed to do everything he could to protect his friends. He couldn’t survive watching them die, he knew that. 

What did Lily’s boggart mean? She rejected him everytime he asked her out, it was tradition at this point. But her biggest fear was him? Well, a blood supremacist version of himself, but still. They had grown closer this year, and she stopped hanging out with Snivellus after he called her that word. Maybe that’s what it meant, it wasn’t about him, as he first thought, but about the people she trusts turning on her. He’d have to speak with her soon, make sure she knows she has people sticking up for her. The marauders would always protect her, no matter what. James would always protect her. 

And Peter, he’d have to make it up to him. His biggest fear was his friends making fun of him? It was kind of unclear, no one could hear what they were whispering, but the laughing. He knew Peter was the butt of jokes a lot but he thought it was all in good fun. He’d talk to the others about it, eventually. 

There was nothing he could say to Sirius. They had talked extensively about his family since first year. James knew Sirius would never become a Death Eater, he would never be like his family. He would never betray his friends.

And Remus. 

But they had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady at this point. He hoped the common room was empty so they could quietly make their way to their dorm. He really didn’t want to talk to anyone, and Sirius and Remus definitely couldn’t hold a conversation. 

“Potter.”

“Evans,” at least it was just Lily, the rest of the common room was empty. He rubbed his neck, it was a nervous habit, “Er,” he watched as Sirius and Remus climbed the steps. Peter glanced between them and James, unsure of what to do, he followed them after James gave him a nod.

“I,” she paused, which was unusual, she always knew what she was going to say, “Are they okay?” 

“What? Yeah, they’ll be fine, just a bit of a shock, ya know? Seeing your friends dead and all…” He laughed humorlessly. Lily smiled as she walked over to him.

“Are you okay?” He collapsed onto her, but he couldn’t help it. He was sobbing now, shaking. Lily wrapped her arms around him, it was nice, protective. And in that moment he knew everything was going to be okay. “It’s okay,” she whispered as he stopped shaking. 

“Sorry,” he pulled away, “It’s…” He stopped, he hadn’t realized Lily was crying too. Time stopped. It was the most intimate moment the two had ever shared, staring into each other's tear stained eyes. He took a deep breath. “I’d never… say that.” 

“I know,” she dropped her head, apparently the floor had become very interesting. 

“Good, good,” he rubbed his neck again. “Listen, um, I’ve got to make sure they’re okay up there.” 

“Yeah, of course.” But it was obvious they both had more to say. 

“See ya tomorrow!” He practically bolted up the stairs. If he didn’t leave now, he didn’t think he ever would. They hadn’t talked much, but it was the most they’d ever said. But, his friends were more important than a crush, even if it was Lily, they needed him. He took another deep breath before opening the door.

“They're in there,” Peter gestured at the closed bathroom door. James nodded.

“Doing good, Wormy?” Peter’s problem was the most easily fixed, in his opinion, and he wasn’t going to let one fourth of the Marauders feel so excluded.

“Yeah, fine,” he paused, “I mean, I didn’t fancy seeing myself dead, twice.”

“Sorry,” they both grinned, “But you’re a Marauder, so you’re kinda stuck with us not wanting you dead.” Peter opened his mouth, but closed it when the bathroom door opened. Only Sirius came out. “Pads?”

“He’s okay, just needs a minute alone, that’s all.” He scrunched his face up, looking for the right thing to say, his face relaxed, “I’m going to bed.” They’d talk tomorrow, or maybe he would walk over to James’ bed in the middle of the night, like they always did when they were kids. Sirius closed the curtains on his bed, Peter did too. He couldn’t be sure, but he thought he heard Sirius cast a silencing spell. They probably weren’t going to have a late night chat. 

James waited up for Remus. He probably wasn’t going to say anything, but he needed to make sure he was okay. James sat at the edge of his bed, leaning against the post, for what seemed like hours, but was most likely 20 minutes. He almost didn’t notice Remus leave the bathroom, it was dark and he had kept the bathroom light off. 

“Night, Prongs.”

“Night, Moony.” He was content with that. He hadn’t expected to be able to console his friend, but at least he was going to sleep in his bed. He closed his own curtains and got under the covers. He tried to go to sleep, but all he could think about was the bodies he had seen.

The sound of curtains being pulled open and footsteps made James wide awake. Maybe Sirius was going to come over after all. But no head peaked through the curtains. James tried to not let it bother him. 

He dreamed he was running through Hogwarts as a Stag. With a dog and a wolf running beside him, and a rat holding on for dear life.


End file.
